Crónicas de un amor no correspondido
by Danychan fanfiction
Summary: La vida sencillamente no es una novela:Uno no se enamora de repente, sólo por ver a los ojos a un desconocido, uno no se vive pensando en esa persona día y noche, y la vida no corre en torno al amor, todo el tiempo... Y, como en todo, el amor, en la vida real, no siempre es valiente, no es fácil de sobrellevar, y sobre todo, no siempre es correspondido. OCC!
1. Chapter 1 ¿Como decirle que la quiero?

**Nota inicial: **¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfiction, es una pequeña historia, un escrito pequeño hecho en… dos, y bueno, el primero esta desde el punto de Ryoma y el segundo desde Sakuno. Ambos son una sola historia, y bueno, dejándome de más charla: Espero les guste mucho, lean y dejen reviews.

**Summary: **En la vida, sencillamente no es una novela, claro esta: Uno no se enamora de repente, sólo por ver a los ojos a un desconocido, uno no se vive pensando en esa persona día y noche, y la vida no corre en torno al amor, todo el tiempo... Y, como en todo, el amor, en la vida real, no siempre es correspondido, no siempre es valiente, y no es fácil de sobrellevar. Por eso, ahora les invito a leer: Crónicas de un amor no correspondido, donde dejaré a relucir, como las inseguridades, y realismos que uno mismo se impone, pueden truncar el amor, de manera, (casi) permanente.

**Aviso: OCC Casi que total, lo sé soy muy terrible, pero sí... No me maten tan feo por favor.**

"Crónicas de un amor no correspondido" Diario de una Pasión Desenfrenada

Hoy me enamoré, de la mujer más fea del mundo. Y digo fea, porque ella así lo cree, tantos días la he escuchado decirse así misma de tal forma, que hubieron veces en las que poco me falto para darle un acierto a sus equivocadas palabras. Por eso digo que hoy me enamoré de la mujer más fea del mundo, pero es que es tan bella, y ella ni cuenta se ha dado… Que ya no hayo la manera de hacerle ver lo hermosa que es. Y no hablo físicamente, porque si pusiera toda su belleza interna, en su exterior, podría decir que su cabello es tan negro como la tinta de las plumas que usan los escribanos, que sus ojos y sus labios, parecen sacados de un poema desvariado, o que en realidad, todo su cuerpo es un poema, un soneto entero de la cabeza a los pies… Pero no un soneto escrito por cualquier humano, sino un soneto sacado de la tinta de sus cabellos. Así de hermosa sería, pero en realidad no lo es tanto como lo presenta en su interior, porque hoy me enamoré de la mujer que puede citar los poemas hasta antes de que el interpretador, musite el siguiente verso…. Porque puede descifrar fácilmente cualquier acertijo, porque sabe cómo diferenciar entre una buena novela, porque conoce más de lo que está dentro de su cerebro, a lo que está en su rostro, porque reconoce sus fallos, porque cuando la ves y habla, su belleza no se hace menos, sino aún más bonita. Porque cuando sonríe, lo hace por un hecho de verdadera felicidad, y no despilfarra tal mueca por cualquier monería. Porque reconoce y descifra a las personas sin haberlas juzgado antes, porque si ningún hombre le da su asiento a alguna anciana, ella lo cede con gusto, sin altanería o queriéndose sentir superior al sexo opuesto. Porque cuando ella te alcanza la mirada, es tan especial como ver una estrella fugaz… Sus ojos, podría decir que sus ojos son lo único más bello de su cuerpo físico. Porque en ellos se denota la luz de su alma, el brillo de su conocimiento, porque no es bruta, cuidado si le llegarás a poner en duda su pensamiento, porque a pesar de que sabe cuándo se equivoca, cuando no lo está podrías empezar a llamar a tus familiares despidiéndote de ellos para siempre, no porque te asesine, sino porque abras deseado que lo hiciera en lugar de haberte abrumado con toda su (preciosa) palabrería.

Hoy me enamoré de la mujer más bella del mundo, y aun no sé cómo hacérselo saber. Tal vez si le mandase una carta, o si se lo dijera directamente… Aunque sigo pensando que la mejor manera de declarármele sería con un poema. Uno de verdad, uno que le haga saber cuánto la quiero… (Y sí que la quiero) Pero es que estoy tan acostumbrado a los otros tipos de mujeres, tan feas y más feas, que ni entrando en su interior las encuentro bonitas, porque son tan vanidosas que ni leyéndoles un Neruda se sentirían alagadas, o es más, ni sabrían de que les hablo. Por ello, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir de tal manera. Mi capacidad no puede ofrecerme ese poder para desencadenar este amor que ahora siento por ella, y mucho menos en una estrofa. ¡Cómo decirle que la quiero, si la única manera es recitándoselo! Le he pedido ayuda para hacerlo, pero la verdad esa tarde y noche que pasamos escribiendo, estaba tan absorbido por sus hermosos ojos carmesí, que tuve que pedirle ayuda a una amiga vecina de ella, para saber si era lo suficientemente bueno. Pero, ni siquiera pude hacerlo bien, ya que las palabras que había escrito no tenían coherencia, no comprendía nada. (Sigo sin comprender como fue que no me enamore antes de ella)

En fin, sigo pensando y pensando cómo hacer que un hombre como yo, frío, egocéntrico, casanova, pueda enamorar a una mujer como ella… Me recuesto una vez más en mi escritorio, y la recuerdo frente a mí. Su cabello, innecesariamente largo, su risa tan delicada, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Siento como Karupin se sube a las hojas en las que he intentado escribirle mis sentimientos sin éxito. Cuando de repente, un calor en el pecho me envuelve y todo el amor se me viene de golpe.

Tiro los papeles de sorpresa, y Karupin corre de mí asustado. Con los ojos tatuados por su imagen, escribo exactamente como me siento, sin decir de más o dejar menos, lo pongo todo, todo, sin importarme si es demasiado directo o si es demasiado cursi, lo escribo, y al terminar, guardo el poema en mi cajón, esperando el momento indicado para dárselo… Aunque ahora pienso, que lo mejor sería recitárselo, así que empiezo a aprenderlo, hasta que se vuelve una costumbre decirlo al viento cada noche, en la espera de ser valiente, y decirle al fin… lo que siento.

Te quiero.  
>Y así es como lo he de decir:<br>Te quiero,  
>y no hay cosa en el mundo<br>que me haga dudar de ello.

Te quiero.  
>Y no es por tu belleza indescifrable<br>ni por el tiempo que te debo,  
>sino por lo que te guardas dentro.<p>

Te quiero.  
>Y te pido perdón si he tardado en decirlo,<br>pero es que mi mente no podía pensar  
>en nada que no fuera en donde estas.<p>

Te quiero.  
>Y no pretendo que tú me digas:<br>Yo también.  
>Porque esas palabras nunca saldrían<br>de tus finos labios.

No.

En realidad pretendo que me digas  
>"Ya era tiempo".<br>Porque esa sería la única verdad,  
>porque he tardado en hacerlo,<br>y te pido perdón por ello.

Te quiero.  
>Y no quiero que me mires al hacerlo,<br>ya que no merezco que lo hagas.  
>Y si lo haces, me sentiré tan desgraciado;<br>porque la verdad, no lo merezco.

Te quiero.  
>Y te deseo, completamente.<br>Te quiero.  
>Y te necesito, desesperadamente.<p>

Te quiero tanto,  
>que juego con el infinito,<br>diciendo que ese es mi límite  
>para quererte.<p>

Te quiero.  
>Por el simple hecho de ser tú,<br>por la única razón por la que me enamoré de ti,  
>porque no hay una mujer<br>que sea más bella que tú.

Te quiero.  
>Y no puedo seguir callándolo.<br>Te quiero,  
>y no me siento digno de ello.<p>

Te quiero.  
>Y no quiero que al igual me quieras,<br>porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno  
>como para que tú, así lo sientas.<p>

Te quiero.  
>Te quiero.<br>Te quiero.  
>¿Y sabes?<br>Estoy feliz de hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Un amor imposible

**Nota inicial: **Esta es la segunda parte del escrito, pero, desde los puntos de vista de Sakuno. Espero les guste, y por favor, dejen sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p>"Crónicas de un amor no correspondido"<p>

**Un amor imposible**

Estoy enamorada. Sí, lo estoy. Y la verdad no comprendo porque.  
>Detesto tanto estar enamorada, no me mal interpreten, el amor es maravilloso, lo he visto… Pero lo que detesto, es de quien me he enamorado. Pues me he enamorado del hombre más imposible del mundo, me he enamorado, de aquel que no voltearía a verme ni en un millón de años… O al menos, no de la manera en la que yo, libremente lo haría. Estoy enamorada, y no puedo evitar callarlo; porque él no es del tipo de hombre del cual me correspondería enamorarme, en realidad, es todo lo contrario a aquellos hombres, taciturnos y correctos, de los que según toda mi vida, debo buscarme… Porque él, es del tipo de hombre que enamora a las chicas (fáciles), con una mirada escandalosa y discreta, con una caricia descarada en la cadera, con una buena frase que te desarmaría por completo, y que solo está en busca de trincar una noche. Eso es todo. Y en realidad, no sé porque me estoy dando tantas vueltas a este absurdo sentimiento, sí sé que no soy del tipo de mujer que él buscaría… Porque no soy bonita, reconozco que soy fea hasta donde te duele admitirlo; mi cabello es una maraña que ni siquiera se si es roja o café, mis labios parecen borroneados por la saliva, mis ojos no guardan nada interesante, mis pestañas son cortas y demasiado inclinadas hacia abajo, mis manos, mis brazos, mis pechos, Dios no, ni que hablar de mi cuerpo entero… Es un desastre total. Lo único que me ha ayudado para sobrellevar esta soledad, y este hecho tan fatídico de ser tan tonta para enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, es leer. Sí, esas novelas embellecen mis días y mis noches. Tanto, que hasta mis ojeras tienen número de página… Esos personajes ficticios, esos amores irreales, porque sea o no un final feliz, como sea hubo amor, existieron esas frases pasionales, esas escenas que mis amigos y enemigos escritores hicieron para robarme suspiros de tristeza y de deseo. Ya ni que hablar de los poemas, pienso…Soy tan masoquista que me he leído esos libros de poemas tantas veces que me los he aprendido casi de pura memoria, duele hacerlo, duele retener esas palabras en mi cabeza, pero es que son tan bellas, que el corazón me duele al recitarlas, al menos una vez antes de oprimir las cienes en la almohada. Me encanta. Me hace tanto daño estar enamorada. Y es que él nunca me habla de amor, lo he escuchado, narrándome cada uno de sus actos de conquista, con tanto furor que me hace querer imaginar que yo fuera aquella chica rubia de piernas largas, del miércoles pasado, pero no… A pesar de que he intentado, ser más bonita, ponerme atención y darme retoques, ellas siguen siendo hermosas, y a mí apenas y me dan un gesto de: ¡Bah! Hasta que te arreglas… Sueño con que un día él me escribirá algo, no sé, un poema. Hubo un día donde un chispazo de esperanza arraso en mi pecho, pues me pidió ayuda para intentar escribir un poema de amor no correspondido, decía que era un secreto, por ello no podía decirme, pero que tarde o temprano me enteraría… Pase toda la tarde ayudándole con las rimas, abochornada, completamente nerviosa de sólo pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese poema pudiera ser para mí. […] Triste fue mi sorpresa al enterarme por mis propios ojos que no era como lo imaginaba, ya que un par de días siguientes lo atrape saliendo por la mañana del departamento de mi vecina, con la cual comparto libros, iba muy cansado, y sólo hizo una mueca de susto, que luego se hizo un adiós en pocos segundos. Era obvio, ¿no? Tan enamorada y tan segada por el amor. Me he dado cuenta que "enamorada", sea en término femenino o masculino, lleva implícito la palabra: Amor. Y según yo, la silaba: "En", podría significar: estado de… De estar, en todo caso, la palabra en sí, se referiría a vivir en amor…, y el amor es felicidad, ¿no?<p>

A lo cual me lleva a preguntarme: ¿Existe entonces una palabra que indique cuando uno sufre de amor, la verdadera tristeza y desdicha de estar enamorada? Y la verdad es que si existen, y son más las palabras de tristeza por amor que de alegría por amor, más poemas, más canciones, el desamor es lo que hace interesante una novela, los atropellos y esas cosas que te hacen dudar si el sentimiento existe o no. Sólo que si esto fuera una novela, seguro no tendría un final feliz, si fuera así se llamaría: Crónicas de un amor no correspondido. Oh por Dios, estoy hablando de amor, del amor que aún le tengo a ese hombre que no es para mí… Dios, le he venido escribiendo cartas y cartas de amor, cada noche, cada mañana, y son tantas, que debo esconderlas en una caja lo suficientemente discreta para que nadie pueda leerlas jamás, ya que si las leyeran, verían mi alma, me verían vulnerable, y frente a la única persona que yo quiero, que este mi alma entera, es frente a él: Aquel que no me comprende, pero le agrada pasar tiempo conmigo, aquel que es el único que habla con la loca columnista del periódico, con aquella que ama el café, con aquella que nunca nadie miro, y por lo menos él ve. Con esa pobre chica que ahora se siente tan ahogada que inventa palabras nuevas para ocultar su amor, su nerviosismo, y sí, soy esa chica que se atrevió a enamorarse del hombre más platónico del mundo, del hombre que ignora, que juega, que canta y dicharachea para enamorar. (Una mezcla extraña para conquistar)

A veces pienso que es mi culpa mi actual estado, pero dicen que en el amor no se manda, y entonces pienso… Sí yo pudiera controlar mis sentimientos los abría tirado a la basura desde hace años; en que estoy enamorada. ¡Es tan hermoso el amor, pero tan asqueroso cuando no es correspondido! Hay veces en las que salimos, y en esos momentos, me doy el placer de imaginar que la palabra cita está impregnada en su invitación casual de cada viernes. Intento vestirme bien, poniéndome mis zapatos de tacón bajo, mi falda que apenas llega a un octavo de la rodilla, y un saco de tres botones que siempre termino por quitarme. Al llegar, siempre me echo los cabellos sueltos hacia atrás y me siento frente a él en nuestra mesa preferida, él siempre me lleva los viernes, ya que aparte de ser el único día de la semana especial para mí, es el día en que los interpretadores de poesía van a ese café, y me encanta escucharlos. Él lo sabe, o al menos eso creo.

Siempre pido una taza de café negro, para yo misma ponerle azúcar, él hace lo mismo, y le pone exactamente dos cucharadas de azúcar, sólo dos… Yo soy tan cobarde a esos sabores que termino dejándolo blanco. Pero siempre es la misma cháchara con el café. Una, dos, tres, tazas después, con un panecillo, término arriba de la tarima citando anónimos, y reconocidos, hay veces en las que él me ve fijamente, y es cuando me arrojo al vacío del amor, y digo cosas como:

"Es de noche  
>Y mi corazón llora,<br>mientras mi alma sangra  
>la agonía de la madrugada.<p>

Es de noche,  
>Y mis ojos buscan<br>lo que la oscuridad  
>no guarda.<p>

Y lloro,  
>Construyendo cataratas saldas...<br>que vagan por mis mejillas  
>tan frías y sin pausa."<p>

Y me quedo paralizada mirando como sus ojos ambar miran los míos, como si algo me poseyera, termino de hablar las diez estrofas siguientes, todos chasquean, y perpleja me doy cuenta que cite uno de los poemas que le he hecho, y que él ni cuenta se ha dado…

Pero no estas,  
>y la soledad<br>me vuelve a abrazar  
>tan fría y sin piedad.<p>

Ya está amaneciendo  
>y mi alma gime<br>lo que el corazón exhala.

Luego de que terminamos de tomar café, a eso de la media noche, caminamos por las calles solas, y mientras cargo mi saco en un brazo intento contener al otro de que no se enrosque en el de "mi mejor amigo". Mientras yo intento que mi brazo no tome vida propia, él me sigue contando sobre su trabajo en la agencia de viajes, y conociéndolo le habla a todas las chicas que planean viajar, comparándolas con la "belleza" de esos lugares, lo cual me deja un promedio de tres mujeres diferentes, para cada viernes. Y cuando él termina de hablar, yo ya estoy demasiado desanimando y tan arrastrada a la realidad que sólo le digo: ¡Ese es mi galán preferido! Le doy un golpe amistoso en el hombro y el me empuja con el suyo. Cabe mencionar que nunca se me ha acercado lo suficiente como para saber qué tan cierto es que hasta sus labios tienen un olor singular.

En fin, regreso a casa, y me pongo a leer de nuevo esos poemas, los míos y los de mis enemigos.

¿Qué sueños guardarían tus ojos?  
>¿Qué besos, sellarían tus labios?<br>¿Qué caricias me arrebataría la distancia?

Tarde...  
>Ya veo el atardecer<br>que no deja de llenarme  
>de temor.<p>

Porque volverá a ser de noche,  
>y mis alaridos serán fuertes,<br>y mis dolores:  
>Nunca cesaran.<p>

¿Dónde está?  
>Aquel amor cálido e infinito.<br>¿Dónde? ¡Donde!

Pero ya es de noche,  
>Y mi corazón llora<br>mientras mi alma sangra  
>la agonía de otra, madrugada<p>

Y yo sigo, así, enamorada. Fingiendo que vivo una vida normal, deseando no ser yo, deseando el amor que nunca se me dio, ni se me dará.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, de nuevo!<p>

Bueno, pues… sí, este es el final de mi pequeño escrito, lamento si esperaban que fuera algo  
>Largo, o con un final no tan desalentador,<br>Pero… Lo he querido dejar así, puesto que, me gusta dejar  
>Que echen a andar su imaginación, ustedes ahora<br>Son los que crean el otro final, ya que decidirán en su mente  
>Si Ryoma, decide declararse, o si Sakuno, decide olvidarse del ambarino,<br>Si quedan juntos o no, si se casan o a los meses de amor se dejan, queda un punto abierto a cualquier idea/desenlace que le quieran dar… Intente hacerlo, lo más realista posible, puesto que, la vida: No es una novela, y pensé en poner a este Ryoma, romántico, disfrazado de casanova, arrogante, y a esta Sakuno, callada y madura, que, a mi parecer es genial…

En fin, espero y les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos pronto! Adiós *-*


End file.
